


not every goodbye is forever

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, alternative ending to Captain Marvel, captain marvel? More like captain lesbian, i loved this movie okay, never gonna recover from captain lesbian warriors brie and tessa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: rewrite of the ending of captain marvel





	not every goodbye is forever

Her entire body was buzzing with excitement, a powerful glow radiating from her hands. Despite the overwhelming feeling of raw power coursing through her veins, there was a seed of regret growing in her chest as she glanced at Maria and her daughter.

Carol smiled down at Monica, inviting the young girl in a bear hug. She didn’t want to release her, she was on the verge of tears as Carol realized how tight her grip was. She kept telling herself it was the adrenaline that was pumping her heart at such an unprecedented rate, but as she separated from Monica and turned to face Maria; she immediately knew that wasn't what was causing it. 

She adjusted the leather jacket slightly, the weight feeling weird against her form fitting Kree suit. Maria gestures for her to follow, which Carol obliged as she walked a couple of meters away from Fury, Goose, and Monica. 

Once they were out of earshot, Maria breathed a heavy sigh of sorrow,”I can’t believe all of this.”

“You’re telling me,” Carol laughed dryly, the soft sound of crickets only increasing her anxiety. Tension quickly rose between them as neither woman really knew what to say. That didn’t last too long, although the three minutes it did was excruciating. 

“I don’t want to believe it, I guess,” she spoke quietly, turning to stare at Carol in the eye. “I just got you back, and now you’re leaving us,” her voice cracked as s added,”me.”

She could feel her heart break, a feeling that was strangely familiar as sadness flooded Maria’s caramel eyes,”I know, if I had a choice…” Carol trailed off, not really knowing what else to say. Her memories, while still fragmented and still needing some piecing together, told her one important thing. In those 6 years she was with the Kree, she knew she was missing something. Carol now thought that that ‘something’ wasn’t just her memories. 

Maria was more than a best friend, she just didn’t know how to ask what Carol remembered. She wanted to tell her that she could remember the Christmas nights, late nights as she and Maria cared for a sick Monica. For flying side by side, their backs turned to the misogyny and disgusting comments of the other pilots. 

“You were always meant for better things. I know that, you know that. We’ll always be here, looking to the stars guessing where you are,” Maria murmured, her eyes falling to the ground. 

“I wish I could have the life we wanted,” Carol said, bristling against the chilling wind. As the words escaped her mouth, she realized that it was true. She remembered their hopes of becoming fighter pilots, of maybe getting a couple pets for Monica to grow up alongside. Maybe add a barn and some horses, Maria could become a mechanic and Carol would find a way to fly. All these dreams came flooding back to her, dreams that were once possible were now so far out of reach. 

“A life together,” Maria completed, leaning back on the heels of her feet. Carol could see her tightened jaw as if she wanted to ask what she remembered of her life before the accident. 

“I’ll visit,” Carol whispered, ignoring how pathetic her voice sounded. She didn’t know where this sudden burst of emotion came from. Her hand closed the gap between them, intertwining their fingers together. Maria’s hand was cold to the touch, stiff against her own. 

“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep, please. I don’t know what’s worse, hoping you were alive or knowing you are but unable to do anything. I won’t be able to see you, hear you, talk to you. I don’t want to raise her alone anymore,” she whispered, her voice sharp with sadness. 

“Hey, Monica is a great kid. You’re powerful, determined, and amazing. She’s got a great mother,” Carol stepped a little closer, her throat burning as she fought back tears. She never would have imagined it would be this hard to leave. 

“She should have two,” Maria remarked, a startled look spreading across her face as if she didn’t mean to speak those exact words.

At a loss for words, Carol pulled in Maria for an embrace. She buried her head against Maria’s shoulders as she broke down and tears started to stream down her face, soaking her shirt. It hurt so much. She didn’t know why, this pain was far different than the bruises from training. “I will visit, I promise you. I’ll find a way,” her voice was muffled through the clothing. 

“It’s okay, Carol. You are going to do some amazing things, save countless lives,” Maria huffed into her hair. “You’ve always had a destiny larger than life.”

“This doesn’t have to be a goodbye, I just got you back,” Carol whimpered as she forced herself to step back. They didn't go far, Maria's hands were still wrapped around her waist. Carol couldn’t tear her eyes away from Maria’s. There were so much in her bright eyes- love, heartbreak, raw sorrow. Her own regret stared back at her, she could feel their time together waning down to its last second. Every minute that she stayed here was another minute a Skrull suffered.

“Maybe not forever, but for now,” Maria said quietly, leaning her forehead against Carol’s. Her heart skipped a beat, their breath mingling together. 

Before Carol had a chance to consider her actions, she softly pressed her lips against Maria’s. The light touch was weirdly familiar, an abnormal sense of deja vu lapped at her memory like the ocean current pulling against the beach. 

Maria seemed initially shocked, temporarily paralyzed until her lips seemed to realize what was happening at accepted it. Their bodies pressed against each other, leaving no spare room. Carol’s hand slid to Maria’s jaw to the back of her neck, her thumb resting just behind her ear. She felt Maria’s hands instinctively lowered to the little dip in her back, lingering as if they wanted to go further down.

And then, just when the kiss was getting passionate, Maria pushed her away. She looked completely destroyed as she took a broad step back, her hands brushing her hips.

Carol longed for more, she desperately wanted to cling to Maria and never let go. She seemed to understand that this should end now, or else she would never leave. Maybe she didn’t remember everything about her life with Maria and Monica, but the unmatched feeling of love for both women was undeniable. 

Family wasn’t exclusive to humans, she had the power to bring together countless separated families. It would be selfish if she decided to stay here, to be happy. A hero wouldn’t do that, she wouldn’t put her own happiness before others. 

Every atom of her body screamed to take a step forwards and to give her one last hug goodbye, but she didn’t. Carol didn’t know what to say as she stared into Maria’s eyes one last time as her hands started to give off a bright yellow glow, as if she captured the sun in her hands. 

Casting one last sorrow filled smile down at Maria, Carol bolted up into the sky in a blaze of yellow light. As she left the atmosphere, as well as everyone she cared for behind, she knew with a solemn heart that it was for the best. Even if it wasn’t the best for her.


End file.
